Relation interdite
by boubouille
Summary: Yoru/Bya Le conte de Roméo et Juliette remodelait selon mon envie mais aucune envie de mort. Désolée, je suis nul en résumé raccoucit
1. Commencement

Hello ! J'adore ce couple alors attendez-vous à beaucoup de fic écrite de ma part sur eux ^^

C'est l'histoire de _relation cachée _mais amélioré, avec des personnages différents.

* * *

Présentation

Yoruchi, princesse d'un pays assez puissant. Son frère adoptif, le vieux Yamamoto (mais là, il sera jeune). Byakuya, membre d'une puissant famille noble . Kisuke Urahara et Ichigo Kurosaki, les deux gardiens de la jeune femme, lui laissant peu de liberté selon les ordres de Yamamoto.

* * *

« Byakuya arrêtes ! »

Il l'embrassa pour qu'elle se taise. Elle recommença à parler lorsqu'il reprit ses douces tortures.

« Chut, sinon ton frère va nous entendre. »

Cette phrase eu pour effet de la calmer. Il l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou. La jeune fille allongée sur le lit, plaça ses mains dans le dos de son futur amant.

Lorsqu'il glissa une main sous le haut de pyjama de Yoruichi, celle devint légèrement écarlate. Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit détourner la tête.

Un frappement à la porte se fit entendre figeant les deux jeunes gens. Quelqu'un se présenta et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Byakuya se redressa doucement mais resta sur le lit. Elle, elle n'avait pas bougé.

De l'autre côté, la personne commençait à s'impatienter. La princesse prononça quelque chose à voix basse. Byakuya se leva complètement. Il prit sa veste posait sur une chaise et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Yoruichi le suivait. Elle l'enlaça, ne voulant pas qu'il parte. Avec sa main, il releva la tête baissée de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis, il prit ses lèvres avec douceur.

Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce faisait voler les rideaux et les cheveux des deux amoureux. Le soleil commençait à se lever et ses rayons les éclairaient.

Byakuya s'écarta d'elle et se retourna pendant qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Il passa par dessus le balcon.

La princesse ferma la fenêtre ainsi que les rideaux. Elle défit son lit de façon à faire croire qu'elle venait de se lever. Elle prit un air ensommeillé puis ouvrit la porte.

Un homme aux cheveux orange s'inclina légèrement. Ses yeux la regardèrent de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Alors que le roux observait le lit, elle ouvrit les rideaux qu'elle venait de fermer.

Se tournant vers lui, qui la contemplait sérieusement, elle demanda :

« Que me veux-tu de si bon matin Ichigo ?

-Yamamoto-san souhaite vous voir princesse.

-D'accord.

-Princesse, osa-t-il dire, pourquoi étiez-vous longue à ouvrir ? Parce que l'on pourrait penser que vous avez fais sortir votre amant par la fenêtre, rajouta-t-il quand elle le fusilla du regard.

-Non, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir d'amant, expliqua-t-elle mélancolique le regard dans le vide. »

Il n'insista pas et elle sortit de la pièce étant suivit de près par Kisuké Urahara, son autre gardien puis par le roux. Quelque chose étonna le blond : la princesse souriait. D'habitude lorsqu'ils venaient la chercher le matin, elle avait un regard triste. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle murmura les mots de son amant :

« A ce soir »

* * *

J'espère que le début vous a plu. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé même si cela n'est pas positif.

Bonne journée


	2. Nouvelle

Hello. Voilà le deuxième chapitre de « Relation interdite ». C'est pas la meilleure façon de l'appeler. J'aurai peut-être dû l'appeler « Roméo et Juliette, le retour » ? Bon bref, je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture ^^

Merci Mayuu ta review m'a fais plaisir.

* * *

La princesse avançait doucement vers le salon où se trouver son frère adoptif. Elle poussa la porte tranquillement laissant Kisuke et Ichigo qui restèrent dehors. Yamamoto, son frère, avait 30 ans. Sa barbe brune recommençait à pousser sur son visage, ses yeux marron semblaient dans le vague. Buvant son café, il n'aperçut sa sœur que quelques minutes après qu'elle soit entrée dans la pièce. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le fit en ne lui montrant pas son étonnement.

Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de rester avec lui. D'habitude, il lui disait la raison pour laquelle il l'avait demandé.

Yoruichi le regardait tranquillement, non sans une pointe d'anxiété. Il se tourna vers elle lorsque sa tasse fut finie et commença à parler.

« Sais-tu pourquoi t'ai-je demandé de venir ?

-Non, Nii-sama, fit-elle en tournant la tête.

-Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous mentirai. »

Le ton qu'employait la jeune fille était calme mais elle commençait vraiment à être inquiète. Il reprit.

« Tu sais que tu es la princesse en titre et qu'une fois que tu auras eu tes dix-huit ans, tu deviendras la reine de ce pays ?

-Oui, je sais tout cela, Nii-sama mais pourquoi toutes ses questions ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Le regard de l'actuel dirigeant du royaume devint plus sombre et plus sérieux. L'anxiété de l'adolescente augmenta face à ce regard. Elle avait envie de fuir mais elle savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer.

« Des photos de toi sont parus dans le journal de la capitale. Tu étais au bord de la rivière en compagnie d'un homme. »

La princesse pâlit immédiatement, se rappelant quand cela s'était passé. Son frère vit qu'elle était mal à l'aise et continua sur sa lancée.

«Cet homme fait parti de la famille Kuchiki, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle s'avoua vaincue et baissa la tête en signe de confirmation. Son frère monta le ton et Yoruichi sursauta.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ??!!!! Je ne t'avais pas dis de ne plus voir les membres de cette famille ? ! Tu écoutes quand tu as le temps !!

-Nii-sama … je … voulais essayer de … réconcilier les deux familles, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Tu pense vraiment que je vais te croire ? Dis-moi qui est cette personne car les photographes ne sont pas malin, ils vous ont pris de dos !

-Je suis désolée Nii-sama mais c'est … non. »

Yoruichi releva la tête et regarda son frère dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard. Il reprit plus calmement mais toujours avec le regard sérieux.

« Tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais dises qui est cet homme. Si cela doit prendre plus d'un an, ce n'est pas grave, cela prendra le temps qu'il faut mais je saurai qui il est !

-Mais Nii-sama ! Nous n'avons rien fais de mal nous avons seulement discuter !

-C'est un Kuchiki et cela suffit. Kisuke ! Ichigo ! »

Les deux serviteurs apparurent et ils emmenèrent la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Ils avaient reçu pour ordres de ne pas la laisser sortir, peu importe le prétexte. Ils obéirent donc.

Yoruichi regardait le soleil se couchait. Les nuages bleus pâle commençait à devenir orangé comme le ciel. Assise sur la chaise de son bureau donnant sur le parc, près de la fenêtre, elle se demandait si elle devait sortir en douce, comme chaque soir. Le regard évasif, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Son frère s'agenouilla devant elle. Il lui murmura :

« Dis-moi qui s'est et tu pourras sortir. »

Elle lui fit non d'un signe de tête et reprit la contemplation du jardin. Yamamoto se leva, s'avança près de la porte. Lorsqu'il eut la poignet entre les doigts, il déclara :

« Je suis têtu.

-Je te le dis tout de suite, je le suis beaucoup plus que toi. »

Son frère sortit exaspéré. Il redonna les mêmes ordres aux gardiens et parti.

La nuit était tombée sur le jardin, et les étoiles éclairaient la forêt. Byakuya poussa la fenêtre entrouverte. Il trouva sa princesse endormie sur une chaise. Il la porta doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et l'allongea dans son lit. Alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur elle, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle comprit que la silhouette au-dessus d'elle était le noble, elle posa une de ses mains sur le visage de celui-ci. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Byakuya se recula du lit et la regarda sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Le noble savait que quelque chose n'allait pas sinon elle serait venue à leur rendez-vous. Il observa l'immense pièce et remarqua un mot laissé sur le bureau. Il comprit en le lisant qu'il lui était adressé.

« Je sais que j'aurai dû te prévenir si je ne pouvais venir mais mon frère m'interdit de voir personne peu importe qui c'est. La raison, les journalistes. Ils nous ont pris en photos lorsque nous étions au bord du lac et comme la photo est de dos, il veut savoir qui tu es. Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre et en même temps je ne peux pas. Nous nous sommes fais une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. Prends ce papier avec toi lorsque tu repartiras. Yoruichi »

Byakuya prit le papier entre ses mains, le mit dans sa poche et se promit de la brûler plus tard. Il se tourna vers sa princesse.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant voir ce que la chambre contenait. Kisuke remarqua un homme se penchait sur la princesse et lui donnait un doux baiser mais il ne put voir le visage de l'homme car la lune ne l'éclairait pas.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous à plu. Bonne journée et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes. Laissez des reviews même si cela ne vous à pas plu.


	3. Début

Voici le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture.

Ne cherchez pas, elle est bien enfermée dans sa chambre.

* * *

La jeune princesse se promenait le long d'un lac isolé. Elle aimait particulièrement cet endroit grâce à l'environnement. En cette période de l'année, les cerisiers donnaient de belles fleurs rose. Leurs pétales s'envolaient dans le vent et se posaient généralement sur l'eau du lac.

Se baladant, non sur le chemin comme à son habitude mais parmi les arbres, la jeune fille arriva à un petit ruisseau entourer d'arbres et invisible si l'on restait sur le sentier. Elle poussa quelques branches du saoul pleureur et resta un instant à regarder le paysage. L'eau claire coulait dans un petit ruisseau. Elle passa par le passage qu'elle venait de se faire et s'avança doucement. Elle enleva ses ballerines blanches, retira aussi sa veste qu'elle posa sur une pierre formant le barrage. Elle remonta le haut de sa jupe et mit les pieds dans l'eau.

L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien. Malgré le fait que le printemps était là, la chaleur était celle d'un été.

Le ciel bleu azur ne possédait aucun nuage et le vent ne soufflait presque pas rendant l'air étouffant.

Elle lâcha le haut de sa jupe lorsqu'elle aperçut un poisson dans l'eau. Elle essaya de l'attraper mais rien. Il était beaucoup trop rapide. Un autre arriva et elle tenta sa chance de nouveau sans y arriver. Elle s'avoua vaincue pour cette fois.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du ruisseau et contempla le bas de sa jupe qui flottait dans l'eau. Elle se dit que son frère ne serait –encore- pas content.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des branches craquaient et se mit à observer tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

« Peut-être un animal sauvage ? Murmura-t-elle comme si on allait y répondre mais non. »

Elle haussa les épaules, se leva, attrapa sa veste qu'elle remit sur son dos pis ses ballerines. Alors qu'elle s'abaissait pour les mettre correctement, deux jambes apparurent devant-elle. Elle se leva instinctivement et recula d'un pas.

Elle bascula en arrière mais une main la rattrapa par la sienne pour l'empêcher de tomber dans le ruisseau.

Elle se trouva de nouveau sur le sol et croisa un regard froid. Elle resta figée quelque secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas que son regard qui allait l'hypnotiser.

« Pardon de vous avoir fait peur.

-Je … euh … »

Machinalement la jeune fille se présente sans son nom de famille et surtout sans son statut.

« Yoruichi seize ans lycéenne »

Il sourit mentalement en voyant le trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez elle.

« Enchanté mademoiselle. Byakuya vingt ans profession, … je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le dire car je n'arriverai pas à vous l'expliquer. »

La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle s'excusa de son comportement et dû partir.

« Bonne fin de journée, déclara-t-il.

-Merci vous aussi. »

Alors qu'elle poussait les branches de l'arbre lui libérant le passage, il se tourna vers elle et demanda d'une voix tout aussi polaire que durant leur conversation.

« Vous venez quel jour parce que d'habitude il n'y a personne.

-Lundi mercredi jeudi et samedi mais que les après midi. Et vous ?

-Mardi, mercredi et dimanche.

-Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour.

-Je l'espère. »

Sur ces derniers mots elle partit le laissant seul regardait l'eau qui coulait.

Deux jours plus tard après leur rencontre, Yoruichi retourna au ruisseau. Elle poussa doucement les feuilles et regarda l'homme de dos qui s'y trouver.

Même sans le regarder, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle resta là quelques minutes.

« Faire du voyeurisme à votre âge, vos parents ne doivent pas être contents. »

Yoruichi sursauta à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle s'avança doucement et se prit les pieds dans la seule racine d'arbre qu'il y avait. Elle s'étala de tout son long par terre et Byakuya se mit à rire.

La jeune fille se releva prête à faire avaler son rire à l'homme mais elle changea d'avis lorsqu'elle le regarda. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elle enleva ses chaussures, sa veste beige, qu'elle posa dans l'herbe. Byakuya remarqua sa peau bronzée grâce à son débardeur. Elle aussi le détailla du regard et remarqua qu'il était torse-nu.

La princesse détourna immédiatement la tête, les rougeurs commençant à envahir son visage. Il remarqua sa gêne et attrapa sa chemise. Il l'enfila et la boutonna.

« Vous devriez bronzer un peu plus, vous êtes encore plus blanc que mon frère. »

Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre puis Byakuya s'étonna de la voir ici un lundi alors qu'elle avait dis être lycéenne. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle séchait les cours de sport qui avait lieu le lundi et le jeudi après midi car le prof était toujours sur son dos.

« Vos parents sont d'accord ?

-Ils sont morts et mon frère va juste ma passer un savon en rentrant. »

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés depuis leur première rencontre. Ils avaient tous les deux prit l'habitude de se retrouver les après midi de libre de la jeune fille. Au hasard dune conversation, elle lui demanda son nom de famille qu'elle ne savait pas. Il lui répondit franchement.

« Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki. »

Son sourire s'envola directement. Elle prit ses chaussures, les mit puis partit sans un mot et sans un regard.

Il la regarda puis se leva. Comme elle n'était pas là, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il resterait.

* * *

Yoruichi ne retournait pas au ruisseau. Byakuya quant à lui y allait tous les jours dans l'espoir de la voir mais rien. De plus elle avait oublié sa veste la dernière fois.

En ce jour, il pleuvait averse, Byakuya lui manquait. A force de le voir et de discuter avec lui, elle avait développé des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié.

Alors que le professeur entrait dans la salle, la princesse se leva, rangea ses affaires et partit son sac sur le dos.

Byakuya se retourna et remarqua qu'elle était essoufflée.

« Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus.

-Tu vas me haïr lorsque je t'aurai dis mon nom et tu comprendras pourquoi je suis partie.

-Yo …

-Shihoïn. Je suis Shihoïn Yoruichi la princesse en titre et en cours je n'ai pas ce nom et … »

Byakuya la prit par le bras et l'entraîna sous un arbre pour qu'ils se réchauffent la faisant taire au passage. Il lui tendit sa veste en lui murmurant.

« Jamais je ne pourrais te détester. »

Elle prit la veste et la balança au sol. Elle l'enlaça et agrippa sa chemise en pleurant. Il releva la tête de la jeune fille et prit ses lèvres avec douceur. Ils s'assirent eu pied de l'arbre et discutèrent en attendant que la pluie se calme. Yoruichi au bout d'un certain temps demanda :

« Nous ne pourrons nous voir qu'en douce.

-Je sais.

-Nous devrons mentir, insista-t-elle.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

-Beaucoup de chose. »

Elle changea de tête se rappelant le but de ses phrases.

« Je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

-Vas-y dis, murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

-Si quelqu'un commence à me poser des questions et à vouloir me marier de force ou à vouloir m'enfermer dans le palais tu ne diras rien et moi non plus.

-Un de tes proches en serait capable ?

-Mon frère en serait capable et puis c'est lui le chef. »

Son ton était plein d'amertume. Il comprenait pourquoi. A force d'avoir discuter de tout et de rien, il avait appris qu'elle détestait être enfermée et ne pas avoir le choix.

« Si tu veux mais si cela en vient au mariage, je dirai tout. Pour l'isolement, tu arriverais encore à défoncer ta porte.

-Exact. Tiens la pluie s'arrête. »

La jeune fille se leva et Byakuya fit de même.

* * *

Troisième chapitre de finit. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	4. Mauvaise loi et nouvelle amitié

Yoruichi se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Pour une fois qu'on ne l'avait pas réveillé, elle en avait profiter pour rester sous la couverture. Vers 11 heures, elle se décida à bouger malgré sa fatigue toujours présente. Au environ de l'heure du déjeuner, Kisuke vint la chercher. Il la trouva accouder à son balcon regardant la forêt. Il s'approcha d'elle le visage fermé.

« Qui y a-t-il Kisuke ?

-Monsieur votre frère souhaite vous voir.

-Je ne parle pas de cela. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussi souriant que d'habitude ?

-Je vous le dirai après la rencontre avec monsieur. »

La princesse fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce, son « garde du corps » un peu à la traîne. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Ben dépêches, je veux savoir ce que tu as à dire. »

Le gardien accéléra le pas à contre-cœur sachant ce que voulait Yamamoto. La jeune fille frappa à la porte et entra dans la salle à manger. Le déjeuner était servi et Yamamoto-san semblait l'attendre. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir et à manger avec elle, le plus calmement du monde. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition de son frère. Kisuke les laissa seul. Yoruichi ne touchait pas à son assiette, trop concentrer sur le « pourquoi » il l'avait demandé. Il le remarqua et mit fin à cette comédie.

« Tu as dix-huit ans dans deux mois tu le sais ça ?

-Ben oui je connais mon âge quand même.

-Ton langage !

-Pardon …

-Tu sais aussi que ce jour-là, tu passeras sur le trône ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle la tête baissée.

-Tu connais toutes les lois non ?

-Euh, … je n'ai pas fini de toutes les apprendre.

-A quel livre en es-tu ?

-Le cinquième.

-Tu en as quinze à lire et tu as commencé depuis plus de deux ans !

-Faut que je les apprenne et ils font près de cinq cents pages chacun ! Déclara-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Le mieux aurait été que tu lises le dixième livre.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle se fichant de la réponse et attrapant sa fourchette pour manger.

-Une princesse qui va monter sur le trône doit être marier ou du moins avoir un fiancé. »

La fourchette tomba dans l'assiette mais la jeune fille n'y fit pas attention. Elle resta figer sur place. Elle réalisa ce que cela voulait dire puis se leva de sa chaise. Elle regarda son frère dans les yeux et retourna dans sa chambre.

Kisuke la suivit mais Yamamoto l'appela. Il tourna les talons et partit voir l'actuel dirigeant du royaume.

« Elle peut aller où elle veut, la punition est levée.

-Bien.

-Kisuke, tu ne me caches rien ?

-Non, je ne vous cache rien votre altesse.

-Tu peux disposer. »

Urahara s'inclina et partit rejoindre la princesse. Il entra dans la pièce et trouva des livres empilaient les uns sur les autres et la princesse avec un de ses livres en mains, qui portait le numéro dix. Elle parcourait les pages et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un paragraphe bien précis qu'elle lut à haute voix :

« Loi n° 210 : la futur reine du pays doit être marié ou fiancée avant que celle-ci n'accède au trône. Elle doit de plus rester vierge jusqu'au mariage sinon elle sera destituée de ses fonctions et condamnée à mort puisse qu'elle a désobéit aux lois. Elle devra rester fidèle à son mari et en aucun cas prendre un amant. … »

Le livre vola à travers la pièce et Kisuke décida de lui dire ce qu'il avait vu.

« Hier soir un homme se trouvait dans votre chambre.

- … » La jeune fille baissa la tête s'enfonçant dans un mutisme. Kisuke s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui prit doucement les mains.

-Je ne dirai rien à votre frère.

-Merci mais pourquoi ?

-Je pense que tout le monde doit avoir le droit de se marier avec la personne qu'il aime. »

La princesse lui sourit et Kisuke lui rapporta les paroles de son frère. Elle se leva et prit une veste. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, le gardien la regarda sérieusement.

« Je vous déconseille d'aller au lac, votre frère vous y attendra. Et pouvez-vous aller voir Ichigo ? Sa mère est malade.

-Oui, j'irai, encore merci Kisuke. »

Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Le blond se leva et ramassa les livres lorsque la porte se rouvrit.

« Laisses les livres, je les rangerai plus tard.

-Mais monsieur va vous disputer.

-Une fois de plus ou de moins. Dehors, rajouta-t-elle voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. »

Il fut obliger d'obéir et la princesse ferma la porte à clef. Yoruichi lui expliqua qu'il avait sa journée puis elle partit pour de bon en courant.


	5. Idées mais sontelles bonnes ?

Oyé ! Oyé ! Oyé ! Cher damoiseau et damoiselle, installez-vous confortablement devant votre ordinateur, voici la suite de la princesse et du noble. Que va-t-il se passer ? Je vous laisse lire. Par contre, ce chapitre est court, très court.

* * *

Yoruichi cherchait Byakuya. Elle partit voir au bord de la forêt, là où ils avaient rendez-vous la veille au soir. La forêt était sombre mais la lumière passait par endroit, là où le feuillage des arbres n'était pas trop important. Elle retrouva facilement son chemin pour l'avoir utilisé mainte et mainte fois durant son enfance et depuis peu avec Byakuya. Arrivé au bord de la forêt, elle aperçue l'endroit qu'elle était venue voir. La clairière était inondée de lumière et elle resta les yeux mi-clos pendant quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière. Cela fait, elle regarda la clairière. L'herbe était basse et tondue ce qui contrastait avec l'aspect de la maison. La peinture s'écaillait sur la façade et les volets perdaient eux aussi de leurs couleurs. Les volets attirèrent particulièrement son attention car elle se souvint les avoir fermé lors de sa dernière visite. La jeune fille s'y avança doucement, n'étant pas pressé d'y arriver, quoi qu'elle accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle pensa que son « petit ami » se trouvait là. Elle arriva à la porte beige et la poussa sur le bout des doigts.

La jeune princesse vit son futur amant de dos et se mit à marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Elle enlaça la taille de son amant. Il se retourna et s'étonna de la voir ici.

« Je te dérange peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle en ayant lu dans ses yeux sombre et froid.

-Jamais. »

La future reine savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle traîna Byakuya jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils avaient re-décoré mais pas encore « inauguré. Elle s'allongea sur le lit japonais et entraîna Byakuya avec elle. Elle se laissait totalement faire et Byakuya arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Et la vérité, déclara-t-il froidement. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma en entendant la suite de la phrase. Elle murmura ses paroles.

« Pour être à toi une fois, et mourir pour éviter le mariage. »

La vérité jette un froid dans la pièce. Byakuya s'allongea sur le lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et sortit de la chambre, sans même un regard vers la princesse et sans un mot, et ferma la porte.

Yoruichi se mit sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les larmes commençant à envahir son visage.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le noble se laissa tomber le dos contre la porte. Il entendait clairement les pleures de la jeune fille. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se dit qu'il devait parler à sa famille et à celle de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas que ce mariage est lieu.

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous à plu. Pensez-vous qu'il va faire ce qu'il pense ? La jeune fille va-t-elle vraiment vouloir mourir pour échapper à ce mariage ? Tout le monde souhaite être princesse ou prince mais le voulez-vous encore ? Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai les examens qui approche (maudit examens)


	6. Enlèvement et décision

Byakuya se leva une fois que les pleurent de la jeune fille se tarirent. Il se dirigea lentement dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit aussi tranquillement le placard pour en sortir une tasse et du chocolat. Il remplissa le récipient de lait et le fit chauffer au micro-onde (vive le micro-onde !). Lorsqu'il sonna, le noble le sortit et inséra le chocolat, puis mélangea le tout. Il sortit un paquet de gâteau et mit-le tout sur un plateau. Il repartit dans la chambre et trouva la princesse endormit. Les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage lentement. Il posa le plateau sur la commode à côté du lit.

Le brun s'essaya sur le lit face à la jeune fille. Il essuya les larmes avec ses doigts. Yoruichi ouvrit les yeux et vint se blottir dans ses bras pour se rendormir mais il s'écarta. Elle leva la tête vers lui puis finit par lui demander d'une voix inquiète.

« T'es fâché ?

-… »

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis il plaça une de ses mains sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il remarqua qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Il n'y prêta pas attention et ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux de la princesse. Tous deux basculèrent sur le lit, perdu dans les limbes de leur baiser.

Byakuya brisa le charme qui les avait fais déraper quand il sentit les mains de Yoruichi sur son torse. Il se releva et regarda Yoruichi. La jeune femme comprit beaucoup de choses par ces refus répétitifs. Elle se releva facilement et vit qu'il y avait des choses posées sur la commode dont un paquet de gâteau. Elle « sauta » dessus mais elle n'arrivait pas à en ouvrir l'emballage. Son amant lui prit des mains et le fit à sa place. Il lui tendit le paquet ouvert. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres avant de « s'enfoncer » un gâteau dans la bouche. Elle tourna le dos à Byakuya qui l'enlaça avant de lui déclarer :

« Morfale.

-Je sais mais c'est une de mes qualités, répondit-elle après avoir avaler le biscuit.

-Parles plutôt de défauts.

-J'ai des défauts moi ! Déclara-t-elle faussement étonner. »

Elle prit un air boudeur et Byakuya murmura sérieusement en resserrant son étreinte.

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-C'est tout. Tu m'aimes juste parce que j'ai des défauts.

-Laisses tomber. Ton chocolat va être froid.

-Cool, un chocolat fait avec amour. »

Elle en but plusieurs gorgées avant de se rappeler la promesse faite à Kisuke.

« Faut que j'aille voir Ichi.

-D'accord.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Tu n'as pas peur que l'on nous voit ensemble ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

-Je n'ai rien à perdre mais tout à gagner.

-Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne. »

Ils se levèrent quand elle eut finit sa tasse.

La main de Yoruichi trouva celle de Byakuya et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Les passants les regardaient et souriaient. Tout le monde savait qui elle était mais personne ne disait rien. Yoruichi passait par les ruelles pour éviter de croiser les personnes du palais et particulièrement son frère qu'elle savait en ville au alentour de 17 heures.

L'église la plus proche sonna 16 heures 30 lorsqu'elle apperçut la demeure du roux. Elle frappa à la porte et se fut Isshin qui vint leurs ouvrir. Il les salua brièvement puis s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Une fois dans la maison, il les emmena dans le salon. La pièce était vaste et légèrement éclairé par le soleil. Une table installé au milieu de la pièce était remplit de différents flacons. Ichigo, assis sur une chaise avait les mains posaient autour d'un mug, et le roux semblait perdu dans ses pensées. La princesse s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur l'épaule du roux. Il leva doucement ces yeux marron vers elle.

« Princesse ? demanda-t-il étonné.

-Non Ichi, pas princesse.

-Je … euh.

-Puis-je voir Mazaki, s'il te plait.

-Viens. »

Il se leva et emmena la jeune fille dans une autre pièce. Il poussa une porte où une jeune femme était allongée dans un lit. Elle ne dormait pas. Ichigo laissa la princesse seule.

« Bonjour.

-Yoruichi ! Ravie de te revoir ! Déclara la malade avec un immense sourire. Viens t'asseoir ici.

-D'accord, lui répondit-elle en allant vers la place indiqué par la plus vieille. »

Les deux jeunes femmes discuatient de tout et de rien et la conversation tourna vers le gardien roux de la future reine.

« Il sort beaucoup ses derniers temps.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, il est toujours avec moi quand Kisuke n'est pas là.

-Il place le travail avant ses sentiments quoi que en ce moment, je pense qu'il fait l'inverse.

-Ichi … ? »

Un silence s'installa et Yoruichi se mit à dire quelque chose faisant sursauter Mazaki au passage.

« Il est AMOUREUX !

-Mais de qui ? Je n'ai vu personne. à part toi et Kisuke personne ne vient le voir. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis entra. Il trouva sa mère et sa protégée en pleine discussion sur ses sentiments (mais ça il na le sait pas ^^). Ichigo leurs expliqua que la jeune fille devait rentrer car il était près de 18 heures 30. L'adolescente se leva, embrassa la jeune femme en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille.

« Je trouverai qui c'est »

Elle se releva passa devant Ichigo et sortit de la pièce. Elle trouva Isshin et Byakuya discutant dans la cuisine avec Kisuke. Kisuke ?

Le jeune homme jeta un drôle de regard au roux qui lui rendit. Yoruichi le remarqua et se tourna malgré tout vers Byakuya.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Il se leva et la suivit dehors, dans le jardin.

« Va falloir que je rentre.

-D'accord, tu sors ce soir ?

-Je ne crois pas, murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant. »

Il lui rendit son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la jeune fille puis tous deux rentèrent.

Byakuya avait pris un autre chemin et Yoruichi était suivie par les deux garçons. Entrant dans la forêt, la princesse voulut en avoir le cœur net. Elle se demanda lequel des deux réagiraient le plus vite. Elle se retourna subitement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Celui-ci ne bougea pas mais se ne fut pas le cas du roux. Il attrapa Kisuke par le bras et regarda la princesse furieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il Ichigo ? Mon comportement te déplait au moins ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton provocateur.

-Vous êtes avec quelqu'un il me semble !

-Et alors ? reprit-elle sur le même ton. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. A part si vous êtes ensemble. »

Ichigo fit un pas en arrière et partit en courant dans la direction opposée de la leur. Kisuke partit le rattraper et Yoruichi ne l'en empêcha pas. Elle continua son chemin seule. AU carrefour, elle tourna à droite. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna brusquement, se débattit et sentit un cou sur la nuque qui la fit plongeait dans les bras de Morphée.

Kisuke eut un mauvais pressentiment ainsi qu'Ichigo. Ils firent demi-tour et essayèrent de trouver la jeune fille. De nouveau là où ils l'avaient laissée, les deux gardiens cherchèrent la princesse mais rien. Ils suivirent les empreintes de ses escarpins or celles-ci s'arrêtèrent après le carrefour, se mélangeant à d'autres. Ichigo remarqua quelque chose qui se mit à briller dans les herbes en dehors du chemin. Il s'avança et ramassa l'objet. Il le tendit à Kisuke, qui l'avait suivis, qui pâlit. Il regarda Ichigo dans les yeux.

Deavnt Yamamoto, les edeux gardiens ne savaient pas quoi répondre aux questions.

« Comment ça ma sœur a « disparut » ?

-Ben en fait … Je suis partit, expliqua Ichigo, et j'ai laissé la princesse et Kisuke seule…

-J'ai rattrappé Ichigo mais la princesse a continué sa route toute seule.

-Vous avez donc laissez ma sœur seule. Pourquoi ? »

Kisuke regarda l'homme assit derrière son bureau calme. Il rougit et regarda Ichigo qui baissa la tête en évitant le regard des deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Le roux réalisa soudain quelque chose. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous ?

-Je viens de comprendre que vous préférez nous demander pourquoi nous l'avons laissé seule que d'être inquiet pour elle et de la rechercher ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua lorsque Yamamoto hurla :

« Vous êtes viré ! »

Kisuke fit le même geste qu'Ichigo et le rattrapa dans le couloir. Ils se regardèrent pour se diriger vers le manoir Kuchiki.

* * *

Hello ! Il doit y avoir des fautes d'orthographes puisse qu'il n'est pas corrigé. C'est surement le dernier chapitre avant les vacances mais je voudrai savoir certaine chose :

"Aimez-vous Yamamoto par son comportement ? Si non, que voulez vous qu'il lui arrivent ?" Bonne fin de journée


	7. Viol pardon, je n'ai que ça TT

Auteur : Je préviens tout le monde, le titre de ce chapitre est très EXPLICITE

Yoruichi : Ouais tu parles je vais en baver c'est ça !

AUteur : Je ne sais pas moi ^^' bonne lecture (par ce cacher avant qu'elle ne me tue)

Yoruichi : Byakuya viens m'aider !

Byakuya : Non, sinon moi aussi je vais trinquer.

Yoruichi : Trouillard !

Bye bye

* * *

Un serviteur s'étonna de voir deux gardes du palais devant la porte. Ils se demandèrent une audience auprès de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il s'absenta quelques minutes et revint pour les mener à son maître.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Byakuya lisait un livre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte du salon. Il déclara « entrer » et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Excusez-moi monsieur mais deux personnes souhaite vous voir.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Des gardes du palais, expliqua-t-il. »

Le noble eut un mauvais pressentiment et posa son livre. Il ordonna au serviteur de les amener. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kisuke et Ichigo se retrouvèrent dans le salon face à Kuchiki. Celui-ci demanda qu'on lui apporte trois cafés et le serviteur les laissa. Le blond en arriva directement au but de leur visite.

« La princesse a disparu. »

Byakuya haussa les sourcils et Ichigo continua faiblement.

« Elle a disparu après que l'on se soit séparé.

-Pourquoi venez-vous me voir ? Son frère s'en charge non ?

-Il est trop content de s'être débarrasser d'elle, expliqua le roux avec amertume.

-Ichigo !

-Quoi ! Faut dire ce qui est vrai !

-C'est pas une raison !

-Il préfère savoir pourquoi nous l'avons laissé seule que de partir à sa recherche !

-Où a-t-elle disparu ? Demanda Byakuya d'une vois polaire mettant fin à la dispute.

-Au dernier carrefour, avant le pont-levis. De plus elle a perdu son collier.

-Son collier ? ! Puis-je le voir s'il vous plait. »

Kisuke le sortit de sa poche et le tendit au jeune homme. Il l'examina quelques secondes pour le rendre à l'homme blond, en déclarant :

« Ce n'est pas à elle.

-Pardon ?

-Son collier à une forme d'ange et de démon, celui-ci est un cœur que l'on peut ouvrir mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le mécanisme. »

Le serviteur revint avec un plateau. Il déposa les cafés, les cuillères, le sucre et les soucoupes sur la table. Byakuya le regarda et demanda soudainement.

« Renji, peux-tu essayer d'ouvrir le collier s'il te plait. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouge le fixa et prit le pendentif que Kisuke lui tendait.

Il le tourna, et le retourna. Au bout d'une minute, Renji le donna à Byakuya. Il remarqua qu'il était ouvert. Renji le donna à Byakuya. Il remarqua qu'il était ouvert. Renji sortit de la pièce sans demander le pourquoi du comment.

Les photos ne disaient rien à Byakuya mais lorsque Kisuke les vit, il déclara :

« Non, pas elle. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi se réveilla dans le noir. On lui enleva son bandeau. Elle essaya de bouger mais ses mains et ses pieds étaient accrochés à la chaise sur laquelle elle se trouvait.

Une femme rousse s'avança vers elle et la regarda un sourire malsain et pervers. La princesse la reconnu immédiatement, et la fusilla du regard.

-Dis donc mademoiselle Shïnioh ou devrais-je dire mademoiselle Shihoïn, que veut dire ce regard ?

-Vous ! Détachez-moi !

-Pas avant que je te fasse souffrir pour ce que vous m'avez fais.

-Quoi ?

-Mes parents sont morts tuer par morts de votre père.

-Mais il est mort !

-Je sais mais j'aurai dû le tuer moi-même malheureusement, il est mort avant. Alors, je me venge sur a personne à laquelle il tenait le plus : Sa fille.

-Madame Rangiku, vous avez perdu la tête !

-Oh non ! Elle est bien là sur mes épaules.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Te faire souffrir le plus possible mais avant, il va t'enlever ta pureté.

-Ma … pureté ? … !

-Tu as bien compris. »

Matsumoto posa sa main sur la cuisse de Yoruichi. Portant l'uniforme du lycée, la jeune fille avait une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu ainsi qu'une jupe de couleur bleue.

La rousse remonta sa main et elle passa en dessous de la jupe. Une fois passer, Yoruichi ne pouvait plus la voir mais elle savait qu'elle avait atteins son sous-vêtement. La main chercha le nombril et redescendit une fois après l'avoir trouvé. Yoruichi se mit à bouger alors que la main de la folle se rapprochait de son intimité. Elle se recula quelques centimètre avant. La princesse se calma et leva la tête vers la jeune femme.

La rousse lui souriait et son regard en disait long sur ses intentions.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire. Je pense qu'il va être d'accord, n'est-ce pas Sosuke. »

Le jeune homme apparut et se plaça au côté de la folle.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda son visage. Dans ses yeux se trouvait une lueur de défis et Sosuke lui sourit pour toute réponse.

« Tu n'auras plus le même regard après. »

Tous deux la laissèrent quelques minutes avant de revenir dans la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke, Ichigo et Byakuya se trouvaient devant une maison. Le noble se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« La femme sur l'une deus deux photos est la prof de sport de mademoiselle. Et l'autre est le père de la prof.

-Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle …

-Son père était un traître pur, le défunt roi Ukitake, le père de mademoiselle, l'a fais exécuter en public pour servir d'exemple.

-Elle veut donc venger son père ?

-Oui, déclarèrent les deux gardiens en cœur. »

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux argentés ouvrit, vêtu d'un peignoir.

« Oui ?

-Madame Matsumoto est là ? demanda Kisuke

-Non, elle est sortit, il y a un bout de temps.

-Savez-vous où elle est ?

-Absolument pas, expliqua-t-il. Mais je peux l'appeler si vous voulez.

-Allez-y. »

Gin Ichimaru partit chercher son portable et composa le numéro. Kisuke lui prit des mains et mit le haut-parleur.

-Allô mon chéri !

-Coucou

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Savoir où tu es.

-A deux pas de la maison, je suis là dans trente secondes.

-A toute suite. »

Ils raccrochèrent et la jeune femme se dirigea vers eux. Elle s'étonna de trouver des hommes avec son mari.

« Bonsoir, déclara-t-elle avant d'accorder un baiser à Gin.

-Bonsoir, ce pendentif est à vous ? Demanda Ichigo en le montrant.

-Génial ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Depuis quand l'avez-vous perdu ? Demanda Kisuke.

-Ce matin, leur expliqua-t-elle. Je me suis promenée au bord des bois et en rentrant, je ne l'avais plus. Puis-je le récupérer ? »

Kisuke affirma d'un signe de tête et prit le collier des mains du roux. Matsumoto le replaça autour de son cou et Byakuya comprit.

« Bonne soirée, déclarèrent les deux gardiens. »

Ils partirent et au bout de la rue, s'arrêtèrent pour discuter.

« Ce n'est pas elle, murmura Ichigo.

-Si. »

Les gardiens se tournèrent vers le noble qui venait de parler.

« Elle avait autour du cou le même pendentif que Yoruichi.

-Et alors, on peut en trouver n'importe où, je ne vois pas le problème.

-J'ai demandé au fabriquant de le faire en fonction de son caractère.

-Cela veut dire … murmura Kisuke.

-Qu'il est unique, finit le roux »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke détacha les liens de la jeune fille sous le regard de Rangiku. Elle se leva et Sosuke l'assomma. Yoruichi avait mal à la tête mais comprit quand même la conversation.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris son collier ?

-Je l'aime bien. Je rentre. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais elle ne part pas et pas de marque.

-Ok, je ne l'abîmerai pas. »

La porte claqua.

La princesse ouvrit les yeux. Elle remarqua le plafond avec une lumière d'ambiance. Elle voulut se lever mais ses mains et ses pieds semblaient être attaché à ce qui ressemblait à un lit. Sosuke vint la voir. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle.

« Si tu es sage, je te détache.

-Je veux partir !

-C'est impossible. »

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et commença à parler en lui enlevant sa cravate et sa chemise.

« Il faut que tu participes sinon, tu n'y prendras aucun plaisir.

-Vas voir ta femme, elle sera contente ! »

Il s'écarta et attrapa un couteau posé sur une table. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à couper le tissu qui servait de jupe. Yoruichi s'était figée lorsque sa jupe vola au sol avec ses autres vêtements. Elle « reprit » conscience et se mit à se débattre lorsque les doigts de Sosuke se promenèrent sur son ventre pour remonter doucement. Il avait gardé le même sourire que lorsqu'il l'avait vu en sous-vêtements.

« En plus d'avoir un joli minois, tu prends soin de toi. »

Il coupa grâce au couteau les derniers tissus. Cela lui permit de la voir telle un bébé sortit du ventre de sa mère.

Les cris de Yoruichi résonnèrent en échos dans la pièce.

Sosuke l'avait détaché et avait posé un drap sur son corps. Replier sur elle-même, Yoruichi ne pleurait pas. Elle fixait le vide, perdu dans son monde intérieur. Dedans, il y avait un énorme trou noir qui s'agrandissait.

« Il m'a fais l'amour. Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Il faut appeler un chat un chat alors, il … »

Yoruichi s'enfonça dans le trou.

* * *

Auteur : (Regarde partout) Je vous laisse un mot tant qu'elle ne m'a pas retrouver.

Yoruichi explose la porte de ma chambre.

Yoruichi : Je t'ai trouver (une lueur meurtrière dans le regard)

Auteur : Ma porte O.o Non tu ne vas pas me tuer ma mère l'aura fais avant toi.

Review please. Pour toi Mayuu et les autres à qui je ne peux pas répondre, je ne peux décemment pas tuer Yamamoto. Pardon il faut qu'il vive sinon elle ne pourra pas vivre sa vie. PAr contre, je peux tuer Rangiku et SOsuke, le voulez-vous ?


	8. Sortit de l'Enfer

AUteur : (Essaye de recoller sa porte avec du rubant adésif avant que sa mère ne rentre ) Voilà un nouveau chapitre il est beucoup moins "bizarre" que le dernier.

Yoruichi : T'auras pas de mal ...

Auteur : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ^^' Dis question, qui veux-tu voir mourrir ?

Yoruichi : Toi comme ça tu arrêteras de me mettre dans dans situations pas possible.

Auteur : Attends, (sourire pervers) je n'ai pas encore écrit de lemon sur cette histoire.

Byakuya : (aura menaçante autour de lui)

AUteur : bon on en parle plus tard d'accord :D Faut que je partes u_u'

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Yoruichi avait disparu et Yamamoto avait enfin consenti à faire des recherches.

Yoruichi regardait, sans vraiment le voir, Sosuke face à elle. Matsumoto les contemplait avec une paire de ciseaux qu'elle finit par tendre au jeune homme. Il la fixa, interrogateur.

« Coupes-lui les cheveux, j'en ai marre de les voir. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et Sosuke préféra obéir. Il lui fit un carré qui lui arrivait au-dessus des épaules. Alors qu'il sortait, elle lui murmura :

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Il se retourna.

« JE te le dis si tu manges un peu. »

Elle se leva du lit et fit le tour de celui-ci pour aller chercher le plateau posé sur une table. Sosuke la détailla du regard.

Elle semblait avoir perdu dix kilos depuis qu'elle était ici. Vêtu d'une simple chemise pour homme trop grande pour elle, elle n'avait aucune marque. Rangiku avait dit : pas de marque physique mais psychologique. Elle ne pleurait jamais sauf quand il la touchait (il ne les comptait plus depuis deux semaines) mais elle s'arrêtait vite. Il ne l'entendait pas parler, ni crier, elle avait arrêté. Comme manger.

Elle fit semblant d'avaler quelques chose (ayant perdu l'appétit depuis qu'elle avait atterrit ici) et se tourna vers lui attendant qu'il donne sa réponse.

« 14 heures 30 »

Il sortit.

La garde royale, Kisuke, Ichigo et Byakuya avaient enfin trouvé le lieu où Rangiku allait tous les jours. Ils les trouvèrent assis autour d'une table et demandèrent où était la princesse.

« Aucune idée mais je peux affirmer que son âme est détruite. »

Elle se mit à rire et Byakuya fonça ouvrir les portes. Au bout d'un couloir, se trouvait la dernière porte close. Il la poussa. Il aperçut Yoruichi assise sur le lit, sur le côté. Il se dirigea stresser vers elle, il s'agenouilla et se figea.

Ses yeux habituellement remplient d'émotions étaient vide, sans aucune expression. Son sourire avait disparu laissant place à un visage de poupée, un visage immobile.

Byakuya se ressaisit et posa sa veste sur le dos de la jeune femme qui réagit immédiatement. Elle se débattit alors que Byakuya resserrait son étreinte sur ses bras pour la calmer. Elle le fit lâcher prise et agrippa la chemise en le regardant sans aucune expression.

Kisuke s'approcha et elle tendit une main tremblante vers lui.

« Ki …su …ke. »

Il lui prit la main et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

« C'est fini, c'est fini, à jamais. A tout jamais. »

Il la porta alors qu'elle lui semblait s'être endormit de fatigue. On la fit sortir et on l'emmena à l'hôpital.

Yoruichi se réveilla dans un lit douiller et dans une vaste pièce. Elle se leva pour se déplacer jusqu'à la fenêtre. Contemplant la Lune, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Byakuya se plaça à ses côtés et ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. La jeune fille brisa le silence d'un murmure :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et reprit d'une voix tremblante.

« Ce jour-là était particulièrement long.

-Lequel ?

-La nouvelle du mariage, continua-t-elle. Ma punition levée, ta réaction, la nouvelle d'Ichigo, mon enlèvement et …

-Et ?

-Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit. »

Elle retourna vers le lit, s'y allongea et se recouvrit de la couverture jusqu'au cou. Byakuya la regarda. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa princesse qui apprécia le geste malgré sa froideur.

Byakuya ferma la porte doucement. Kisuke et Ichigo discutaient avec le médecin.

« Qu'a-t-elle alors ?

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de poids et j'ai fais un examen complet.

-Alors ! S'énerva Ichigo.

-Elle n'a pas de marques à part aux poignets et aux chevilles.

-Elle n'a rien, déclara Kisuke en se détendant.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. »

L'atmosphère monta d'un cran dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

« Etait-elle vierge avant son enlèvement ?

-Oui, déclara Byakuya.

-Dans ce cas, on l'a forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles. »

Yoruichi se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si son rêve était réalité. Elle vit Kisuke à côté d'elle et Byakuya. Celui-ci lui prit la main mais elle l'enleva vite fais.

« Il est quelle heure ?

-8 heures 30 »

Cela faisait une semaine que Yoruichi était à l'hôpital et elle n'avait pas montré un seul signe d'humanité. Aucun sourire, aucun bruit, rien. Elle regardait le vide à longueur de temps.

Elle s'allongea après que Byakuya lui ait remis son oreiller (on le voit dans tous les films ^^) et le noble essaya de croiser son regard mais rien.

« Yoruichi.

-Je suis incapable de te regarder dans les yeux, pardon. Oublies moi à jamais et recommences une nouvelle vie.

-Pas sans toi, déclara-t-il.

-A bon, pourquoi. Je suis juste une salope bonne à se faire sauter et … »

Byakuya la gifla pour qu'elle arrête, ce qu'elle fit. Il se leva et de la chaise pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il la prit dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux dorénavant courts.

« Plus personnes ne te forcera à faire quelques chose que tu ne veuilles pas. »

Yoruichi enlaça Byakuya et enfouit son visage dans la veste de son petit ami pour pleurer.

Dans le monde intérieur de Yoruichi, celle-ci contemplait le trou dont elle était sortit et le regardait se refermer.

Yoruichi sortit de l'hôpital avec Byakuya pour ce rendre au procés de Rangikuk et de Sosuke qui avait lieu le jour même. Ce procès n'avait pas été jugé par les juges de la cours d'assise puisse que cela concerner la futur reine du pays.

* * *

Hello j'en profite car ils ne sont pas là ^^

Mayuu : c'est Rangiku qui en à eu l'idée non ? Sosuke ne fait que obéir mais c'est quand même lui qui fais tout donc c'est vrai il doit mourrir (pas de petite tourture pour Rangiku même pas un peu ?)

Merci Psycopathe pour m'avoir posé la question, Gin n'ets au courant de rien, Rangiku et lui inversent les rôles ici par rapport au manga. (Je le dis à tout le monde.)

Question : Pourquoi personne ne veut ( à part Psycopathe) que je tue Rangiku ? C'est elle la méchante.

Je vous laisse pour le prochain chapitre. Bye bye


	9. Lettre et décisions

Voici le dernier chapitre de Relation Interdite. Je ne vous l'ai pas dis avant donc pardon. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit du début à la fin et même à ceux qui n'ont pas commencé au début c'est pas grave je l'ai remercie quand même de l'avoir lu c'est gentil.

Auteur : Alors dans ce chapitre, il y a un lemon et ...

Yoruichi : Quoi ? T'as osé ! C'est privé les moments avec Bya !

Byakuya : ... C'est elle l'auteur, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

Auteur : Et puis c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit ! Ouuiiiinnnnnn ! (part pleurer dans son coin)

Byakuya : Tu sais qu'elle est pas à l'aise pour les écrires alors elle a demander à un "gentil" ami de le faire.

Yoruichi : Ouais, il a intérêt à avoir était gentil sinon je vais lui faire la peau ! (Tête de psychopate)

Byakuya : Tu ne l'as pas lu au moins ?

Yoruichi : Non pourquoi ? ( Tête de personne qui le soupçonne de quelque chose)

Byakuya : Pour rien (il rougit) je te laisse lire.

Auteur : (Reviens avec un mouchoir) Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans la salle d'audience, Yoruichi restait muette face à Sosuke et à Rangiku. Le procès malgré le fait qu'il ne se passerait pas en cours d'assise avait lieu à huit-clos. Byakuya avait décidé d'attendre la jeune fille dehors, puisse que le frère de celle-ci était à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se remémora le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

_Byakuya regarda les deux gardiens et les suivait tranquillement dans le château. Kisuke avait pour ordre de ramener Ichigo KUROSAKI et le petit ami de sa sœur Byakuya KUCHIKI qui avait aidé le gardien de la princesse. Dans la pièce, Yamamoto les attendait. Le blond frappa à la porte et on lui permit d'entrer. _

_Le roux regard Yamamoto en le défiant du regard._

_« Veux-tu reprendre ton poste comme gardien de Yoruichi, Ichigo ?_

_- … » _

_Le roux le fixa et tourna la tête vers Kisuke. Il réfléchit : si je reprends mon poste, je verrai cette ordure tous les jours mais en même temps, je serai plus près de Kisuke et de Yoruichi. _

_« D'accord, j'accepte._

_-Bien, déclara le vieux jeune. Monsieur KUCHIKI, votre tête ne m'est pas inconnue. Quelle place occupez-vous dans la famille Kuchiki ?_

_-J'en suis l'actuel chef. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore envoyé de recherche pour Yoruichi ? »_

_Yamamoto fronça les sourcils à l'entente du nom de sa sœur sans aucune marque de politesse. Il contempla le visage impassible avant de parler sur un ton polaire :_

_« Se sera Princesse Shihoïn pour vous qui n'êtes pas de famille royale._

_-Non, j'appellerai la personne que j'aime par son prénom, point final._

_-C'est votre souveraine !_

_-Principalement c'est ma petite amie._

_-Mais elle ne le sera plus une fois qu'elle sera fiancée !_

_-Elle ne le sera jamais à un autre que moi ! »_

_Ichigo souriait de voir les deux « adultes » se disputaient comme des chiffonniers. Il se tourna vers Kisuke qui semblait aussi amusé que lui par la scène._

_« Elle sera fiancée au prince Kyoraku qui est respecté dans ce milieu !_

_-Quel milieu ? Celui du vin._

_-Oh là ! S'exclama Ichigo. Ne sommes nous pas là pour organiser des recherches._

_-Je commencerai les recherches s'il me promet de quitter ma sœur ! »_

_Byakuya se figea. Qu'il quitte Yoruichi, JAMAIS DE LA VIE !_

_Cela dû être marqué sur son visage puisque Kisuke pâlit en le regardant. Le noble était loin d'être bête. Il savait que son titre ne lui permettait pas de faire rechercher la princesse, sa famille avait beau être puissante, mais face à la royauté il n'y avait rien à faire. Il changea d'avis et déclara froidement :_

_« Je ne verrai plus la princesse Shihoïn si vous acceptez de la retrouver. Si elle se marie aussi mais si elle est malheureuse, je viendrai la chercher et je l'emmènerai loin d'ici._

_-Pour le début, je suis d'accord mais par contre, vous ne devez en aucun cas essayer de l'emmener loin d'ici puisse que c'est votre vie que vous jouerez._

_-Qu'est-ce que ma vie par rapport à son bonheur ? »_

_Byakuya tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sous le regard satisfait du roi et étonné des deux autres._

Yoruichi sortit de la salle le regard sombre et elle trouva son petit ami adossé à un mur. Elle se posta devant lui et lui sourit.

« Je n'aurai plus l'occasion de te voir sourire, pardon. »

Yoruichi ne comprit pas la phrase. Il le vit et accorda un baiser sur les lèvres de sa princesse. Yamamoto se plaça devant eux et foudroya du regard le noble qui lui rendit. Il s'écarta d'elle et lui murmura tendrement :

« Je t'aime »

Le roi prit sa sœur par le bras et l'emmena à la voiture qui l'attendait. Il la força à monter dedans suivit de Kisuke et d'Ichigo. Il contempla la voiture passer devant lui et rentra chez lui l'âme en peine.

Yoruichi pouvait de nouveau aller où elle voulait mais un gardien devait la suivre partout. Elle n'avait revu Byakuya depuis plus de deux mois et elle avait fini par être fiancé à Kyoraku malgré son refus. Elle s'endormit dans sa chambre comme tous les soirs. Un jour, elle décida de retourner faire un tour à la maison dans la clairière. Kisuke et Ichigo, tous les deux de service ce jour-là l'accompagnèrent. Ils découvrirent l'endroit où la jeune femme avait habitude d'aller lorsqu'elle était encore avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à ses clefs et trouva un mot sur la table de cuisine.

« J'ai appris pour ton mariage, félicitation. Je ne sais pas si je le ferai un jour où du moins si je me mari, cela ne sera pas par amour. Donnes-en à ton futur époux et s'il prend une maîtresse, viens me voir. Je n'ai beau plus être ton petit ami, je peux être ton ami quand même, cela ne m'est pas interdit. J'ai fais une promesse à ton frère et je compte bien la respecter.

Byakuya »

Elle froissa le mot et le mit dans une poche de sa veste. Elle avait décidé de …

Renji vint le réveiller au alentour de minuit. Il lui annonça que le roi Yamamoto souhaitait le voir de toute urgence. Il se leva, se prépara et partit. Arrivé au château, il remarqua que Kisuke et Ichigo étaient aussi pâle que la mort. Ils l'emmenèrent rapidement voir l'homme qui l'avait demandé.

Yamamoto l'attendait debout au côté de la fenêtre. Il semblait tenir dans la main une enveloppe fermée. Yamamoto tourna vers lui ses yeux et il avait une lueur qui trahissait son inquiétude. Il lui tendit une lettre avec son prénom inscrit en lettre manuscrite. Il l'ouvrit.

« Connais-tu L'histoire de Roméo et Juliette mon amour ? Le destin Avait tout fait pour les séparer mais ils se sont retrouvés. Nous aussi nous nous retrouverons. J'attendrai ta venue de là haut et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ta prinCesse. »

Il regarda Yamamoto qui lui demander explicitement du regard où était passée sa sœur. Il lui tendit le bout de papier.

« Vous auriez dû le prévoir, déclara Byakuya avant de sortir de la pièce pour partir la chercher avant qu'elle ne fasse bêtise. »

Il trouva Kisuke et Ichigo enlacés et leur demanda ce qu'elle avait fais de la journée.

« Nous sommes allés au parc, ensuite, à la maison dans la clairière. Elle a lu quelque chose posé sur une table et …

-Elle a lu mon mot ?

-Je pense oui, avoua Ichigo. »

Byakuya se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Yamamoto. Il lui murmura :

« Je vous promets que si vous la retrouvez avant qu'elle ne se tue, je vous laisse tous les deux tranquilles. Vous pourrez être ensemble et si elle ne veut pas accéder aux pouvoirs, je ne la forcerai pas.

-Elle va revenir, déclara Byakuya qui relut la lettre et qui réalisa soudain quelque chose. »

« Connais-tu « L »'histoire de Roméo et Juliette mon amour ? Le destin « A » vait tout fait pour les séparer mais ils se sont retrouvés. Nous aussi nous nous retrouverons. J'attendrai ta venue de là haut et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ta prin « C »esse. »

Il partit immédiatement pour le lac.

Il fit le tour du lac et se retrouva devant le passage pour se rendre à la rivière. Il poussa les branches et essaya d'y voir clair mais rien, il faisait trop sombre. Un briquet s'alluma et une bougie se posa dans l'eau sur un nénuphar. Elle en posa plusieurs et aucunes d'elles ne partaient grâce au petit barrage qu'elle avait fait en l'attendant. Le cœur de Yoruichi se mit à battre plus fort quand elle vit Byakuya s'approchait d'elle. Il l'enlaça doucement et lui murmura :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Yoruichi répondit à son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis un autre une fois celui-ci brisé et encore un. Leur baiser doux devinrent passionner et Byakuya allongea la jeune fille dans l'herbe fraîche où se trouver une couverture ou plusieurs. Yoruichi emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Byakuya qui dévorait son cou de baiser. Elle l'arrêta subitement pour lui demander sans qu'il arrête pour autant ses caresses.

« Tu n'avais rien promis à mon frère.

-Il m'a dis avant de partir que si je t'empêchais de faire des bêtises, il nous laissera tranquille à jamais.

-Vrai ?

-Oui. »

Byakuya vit une lueur dans ses yeux, une qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa promise qui commençait à trembler. Son cœur battait aussi de plus en plus fort et sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée.

L'amant posait alors ses lèvres sur celle de son ancienne élève. Le baiser était tendre et bouleversant d'émotion. Leur langue roulait ensemble à ne plus finir…un baiser qui dégageait une émotion intense. Les seins de Yoruichi devenaient très durs et son sexe mouillait comme la fontaine de Trévise. Les mains de l'amant glissaient sur sa jeune maîtresse et lui retiraient son haut. Le soutien gorge était ravissant et laissait transparaître deux magnifique seins avec les mamelons pointant vers l'extérieur. La jeune femme hottait alors son soutien gorge abandonnant ses seins aux caresses miraculeuses de son amant dont la langue saisit les contours des globes et finit par s'attarder longuement sur les mamelons. La promise n'en pouvait plus et mouillait encore plus au point de tremper sa petite culotte en soie couleur ocre. Les mains expertes de l'amant finirent par lui retirer sa jupe et lui défèrent sa petite culotte. La jeune femme était maintenant totalement nue. De son côté, elle retira doucement les vêtements de son amant qui finit pas se retrouvait auprès d'elle nu comme un ver. La bouche de Byakuya quitta les seins de Yoruichi pour glisser sur sa peau de satin vers son nombril. Sa langue s'y attarde longuement…Humm ! Puis il poursuivit sa route encore plus bas et finit par laisser sa langue vagabonder dans le pubis de la jeune femme aux anges. Sa langue douce et agile glissa ensuite sur le clitoris de sa belle qui devient incroyablement dur. De longs va et vient finirent par provoquer un premier orgasme chez la jeune femme qui se cabrait dangereusement.

Celle-ci commença à son tour par prodiguer des caresses aussi expertes sur son homme. Sa bouche descendit vers le sexe raide de Byakuya qu'elle goba entièrement. Le gland bien gonflé était dans la bouche de son amoureuse et provoqua chez lui une sommité d'excitation. Après quelques va et vient il finissait aussi par jouir intensément et lâcha sa sève abondante dans la bouche de sa maîtresse qui l'avalait avec délectation.

A peine remis de leurs émotions, le couple se plaça tête bèche pour entreprendre un diabolique 69 ….la langue des amoureux glissait simultanément sur leur sexe et sur le pourtour de leur anus soyeux. Parfois même chacun laissait sa langue glisser vicieusement dans leur anus provoquant une extrême excitation chez nos jeunes tourtereaux. Cela incita un nouvel orgasme chez Yoruichi qui déversa sans retenue sa cyprine abondante dans la bouche accueillante de son amoureux. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste car après que son amante eut léchée pendant de longues minutes son gland bien gonflé et qu'elle entreprit de prendre son sexe bien raide dans sa bouche, Byakuya n'y tenant plus, jouit également une seconde fois lâchant une nouvelle fois son sperme blanc dans sa bouche qu'elle avala toujours avec délectation.

Leur excitation était maintenant à son comble. Leur corps nus en sueur se mélangeait sans aucune pudeur. Les amants s'embrassaient fougueusement et jouaient avec leur langue. Puis, Byakuya retourna sa belle et présenta son sexe incroyablement dur et long à la porte de l'anus de Yoruichi qui s'abandonnait maintenant totalement aux fantasmes de son élu. Byakuya poussa doucement son sexe dans l'anus de Yoruichi qui s'ouvrit presque naturellement tellement sa cyprine coulait abondamment tout le long de ses intimités. Byakuya entreprit un interminable va et viens donnant à cette sodomie un gout exquis au point de provoquer une nouvelle fois un terrible orgasme chez Yoruichi. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même car comment pouvait-on jouir de cette façon ? Et pourtant, bien que très différents des autres orgasmes, et de ce que Sosuke lui avait fait. Il n'en demeure pas moins que Yoruichi connut sa plus formidable jouissance sexuelle qu'elle eut connu jusqu'à ce jour. Jamais en reste, Byakuya eut presque instantanément un orgasme qui envoya son sperme dans les entrailles de sa belle encore transit par son orgasme.

Toujours autant excités, les jeunes amants continuaient à se lécher et caresser, sans qu'aucune parcelle de leur peau ne soit explorée…le balai des langues qui se croisaient régulièrement ne prenait jamais fin.

Mais lorsque le sexe de Byakuya reprit de la vigueur laissant son gland gonflé bien apparent, celui-ci présenta son pénis devant le vagin de Yoruichi qui eut un léger sursaut. Voulait-il lui offrir un énième orgasme ?

Le sexe de la promise était tellement trempé que celui de Byakya pouvait la pénétrer sans aucune résistance.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le pénis de Byakya glissait profondément dans le vagin de Yoruichi … mais avec une infinie délicatesse. Du reste Yoruichi était tellement mouillée d'excitation qu'elle ne sentit pas dans un premier temps le sexe de son amant. Mais lorsqu'il entreprit les premiers va et vient de son sexe dans le vagin humide de sa dulciné, Yoruichi eut le reflexe de contracter les muscles de son vagin et ressentit immédiatement les délices procurés par le pénis de Byakya. La pénétration se faisait de plus en plus profonde et les va et vient augmentaient de cadence. Yoruichi sentait le pénis dur et long de son amant frotter sur les parois de son vagin qui commençaient à lui procurer une sensation extraordinairement exquise ... Elle n'en pouvait plus et gémissait terriblement. Dans le même temps, Byakya embrassa sensuellement Yoruichi qui, n'y pouvant plus, connut un orgasme qui tétanisa tous ses membres et lui fit lâcher un cri strident. Byakya eut le sien en la regardant se perdre de nouveau dans les limbes du plaisir. Il posa ses lèvres sensuelles sur celles non moins sensuelles de sa promise, et les deux amoureux restaient ainsi de longues minutes pour un baiser langoureux.

Ereinté par l'effort et l'énergie déployée avec son amante, Byakya finit par s'assoupir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya se réveilla envelopper d'une couverture et regarda le corps nu blottit contre lui.

Yoruichi était aux anges. Byakuya lui avait fais l'amour. Tendrement. Elle se colla à lui et se promit une chose : d'être toujours avec lui et de lui rester fidèle.

Byakuya la vit sourire et joua avec les mèches de cheveux qui avaient repoussé. Il la contempla et se promit une chose : toujours prendre soin d'elle, toujours l'aimer et lui rester fidèle à jamais.

Une branche craqua derrière eux et les deux amoureux regardèrent l'entrée de cet endroit. Une tête blonde apparut suivit d'un corps et d'un autre corps qui ce coup-ci avait les cheveux roux.

« On vous a enfin trouvé, déclara Kisuke avec un sourire.

-Dégagez dépêchez-vous, lui expliqua Yoruichi. »

Elle prit sa chaussure et la leur balança. Ils partirent en explosant de rire. Byakuya se tourna vers elle qui lui souriait.

« Vas falloir que l'on y retourne.

-Je sais mais pas pour l'instant. »

Elle l'enlaça et le fit se rallonger correctement. Ils s'endormirent de nouveau sous le soleil.

Sosuke et Rangiku avaient tous les deux eurent pour ordre de quitter le pays le jour-même de la délibération. Aucun d'eux n'avaient le choix et Ichimaru suivit sa femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire malgré ce qui c'était passé.

* * *

Auteur : Voilà c'est réellement fini cette fois à moins que vous ne vouliez une autre histoire ou une suite ? Quel serai le mieux pour vous ?

Yoruichi : Non ! Je veux pouvoir être tranquille !

Auteur : Tu ne le seras pas de toutes façon puisse qu'il y a "cours de maths" ma vieille (sourire diabolique) C'est pas toi qui va en baver c'est promis mais les autres ...

Byakuya : Qui sont les "autres" ? (sort son bankaï et l'active)

Auteur : Tchao ! Laissez une review pleaseeeeeeeee (part en courant à l'autre bout de la Terre)


End file.
